PC?
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: MWA HA HA HAAA! MORE BAD WRITING! Just kidding! This is a PC...*snort* I'll give you two of the couples: P+C and P+S! no, I'm not lying! READ THIS!!


Hey, Haily here.  First, I need a new greeting, or do you think I should keep "Hey, Haily here?" Please tell me.  Anyway, this is a short P+C...MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *Goes into a fit of laughter*

Milkes: Ignore her, as she said P+C *snort* yes, it's probably 

Haily: *glares*

Milkes: Very good *laughs nervously* Anyway, this is P+C. BWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA! *Goes into a fit of laughter also*

Haily: *snicker* Ciao.

P+C...?

            Pashmina was thinking about love.  She was doing that a lot more often.  It was because of her new crush.  Now that Dexter had a girlfriend, Bashia (tan with two pigtails and purple eyes), and so did Howdy (his girlfriend, named Gretchen, was identical to Howdy,only she had a long pigtail with a bow the color of Howdy's apron on top) she had no one else.  Stan was going out with Penlope, Jingle with Bijou, and Panda with Sandy.

            "Like, Pashmina girlfriend, what's up?" asked Sandy.

            "Oh, it's nothing Sandy-chan," Pashmina sighed.

            "No, it's zomething.  You're only like zis vhen you're upset," Bijou chimed.

            "I guess you're right, Bijou," Pashmina admitted.

            "What's up?" asked Sandy.

            "I have a crush."

            "Who?" asked Bijou eagerly.

            Pashmina whispered someone and Bijou ad Sandy gasped.  

            "It, like, can't be!" Sandy exclaimed.

            "He's just so cute and kind, and shy," she said.

            "Vell, Pashmina, don't vorry, I'm sure he likes you.  Christmas is coming up, so he might get you a great present," Bijou said hopefully. 

            "Maybe."

            Meanwhile...

            "Hey guys," Maxwell said leaning in.  

            "What is it?" asked Stan.  

            "I think I know who Cappy likes," Maxwell answered.

            "It better not be Penelope!" Stan said defensively.

            "Ookyoo?" asked Penelope.

            "It's all settled babe," Stan said.  

            "Okay," Penelope answered.

            (A/N READ THIS: in my story, Penelope is the same age as the rest of the Hams, and can talk.  Sometimes she says Ookyoo, though.  She also finally took off her blanket)

            "No, it's..." Maxwell whispered something the boys ears' and they gasped.

            "No way!!!!" exclaimed Boss.

            "Seriously!  He's always looking at her and smiling!  They're so cute together!" Maxwell said.

            ***

            Two days later, Pashmina was sitting her cage, thinking of what to get her crush.  

            'I could get him...naw, that won't do.  I could get him a pin.  Yeah!  I'll get him a pin that says LOVE in big letters.  And there can be green jewels on it and little pictures!  I'll run to H+M botique today!' she thought.

            As soon as June left, Pashmina jumped out of her cage and took the little tunnel to outside.  She scurried to the H+M botique that sold jewels and marched in.

            "How may I help you miss?" asked the sales person.

            "Well, I'd like a gold pin that says love from Pashmina on it with green jewels around it around and a little picture," she told the clerk.  She gave him her request and a half hour later, she was ready to go.

            "Would you like that wrapped?" asked the clerk.

            "No thanks."

            "Okay, have a nice day," the clerk answered and Pashmina left.

            "I hope he feels the same way about me," she thought aloud.

            She went home a wrapped it in green paper with gold swirls on it.  She then made a card and tucked the present into the corner of her cage.  

            ***

            The next day, Pashmina was in the Clubhouse helping set up the decorations for the Christmas party, when Bijou came over to her.

            "Vhat did you get your crush?" asked Bijou.

            Pashmina showed her and Bijou was awed.

            "Vow!  You must really like him!" she said.

            "I do.  What did you get Jingle?" asked Pashmina.

            Bijou showed Pashmina the gold keyboard with red streaks on it and microphone that said "Jingle" on top.

            "It's beautiful!" Pashmina exclaimed.

            The next night, Pashmina came to the Clubhouse with Penelope.

            "Well, everyone's here!  Let's get started!" Boss said and the gift exchange began.

             After all the single people went, Penelope and Stan exchanged gifts.  

            Penelope got Stan a pair of silver maraacas with green lines going aroud them and Stan got Penelope a locket with the two of them inside.

            "Oh, Stan, thank you!" Penelope cried, kissing Stan on the head.

            "No prob!"

            Next was Sandy and Panda.  Sandy got Panda a block of marble, sparkly nails, and a ruby red hammer with Panda's name inscribed on the handle.  Panda got Sandy a blue boom box, green and gold ribbons, and a ten foot long jump rope.

            "Like, thanks Panda!" Sandy exclaimed, kissing Panda.

            "Welcome."

            Next, Bijou and Jingle.  Bijou got Jingle the gold keyboard with red streaks and the gold microphone with Jingle name on the handle.  Jingle got Bijou a pair of tye-die ribbons, a pair of baby blue ribbons with rhinestones, and a pair of purple velvet ribbons.

            "Oh, Jingy, thank you!" Bijou said, throwing her arms around Jingle.

            "Thank you, too, babe."

            AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!  WHO PASHMINA LIKES (you probably already figured this out)

            Pashmina and CAPPY exchanged gifts. (See, a P+C)

            Pashmina handed Cappy the pin.

            "Pashmina, it's-it's WONDERFUL!" he exclaimed.

            Cappy got Pashmina a pale pink scarf with deep pink rhinestones, sparkles, and on the fringes in gold "Love from Cappy."

            "Pashmina, I love you," Cappy said, blushing.

            "I love you, too, Cappy!" Pashmina replied and they kissed.

***

How did you like it!  See a P+C! I got that idea from Dexter vs. Howdy!  Read that fic, it's good!  Sorry I copied, it was just such a cute couple! I liked it! Please review!! Please please! In your reviews, tell me if you think I should continue! Thanks.  Ciao!


End file.
